


Role Reversal

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Not So Final Fantasies [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: What would happen if you were in control?





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thirst for Final Fantasy men and I plan to quench it. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

You check the restraints around your partner's wrists, hoping the knot you tied in the satin wouldn't be too restricting. The last thing you wanted to do was cut off the circulation in his arms.

"Too tight?" you asked, just to make sure.

Kadaj's eyes followed you as you checked your work diligently. The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk as you fretted over a simple knot. You caught his piercing gaze and you paused to stare at him. He gave his restraints an experimental tug, his wrists able to twist but not able to get out of them.

“No” he replied simply.

“Are you sure?”

"They are adequate."

You nodded, trying to not worry about it any further. Now that it wasn't occupying your mind you had time to focus on other things. Like this situation, for starters. You had never tried this before with anyone. You were surprised he was going along with this. Kadaj had always taken the lead in any sexual encounter and you felt like you were just going through the motions with him, barely able to keep up. But now you were trying something different. The tables had turned and now it was you who was going to take the lead. The roles had certainly been flipped on their head. 

You were at a loss at what to do next. You didn't know where to start. Kadaj was spread gracefully on the bed for you, completely naked like the day he was born. You had stripped down to your underwear, not wanting to take everything off just yet. You figured you could get around to it later. You admired his pale skin underneath the dim lights. He looked otherworldly and you could never get over his beauty.

Kadaj's eyes raked over your form once again and it was easy to spot your nervous twitch. He could see that you were distracted and he cleared his throat to gain your attention. He arched a thin, silver brow.

"Well, are you going to hop on?"

His question caught you off guard and you could feel your face flush from embarrassment. Though, you did appreciate that he was only trying to help you along. You crawled up the bed, straddling his slender waist. He looked up at you, tilting his head to the side. He was all yours now and he was at your mercy. You could do this. Trying to reassure yourself you decided to start out small and simple. You leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. It was only fleeting but it was a starting point.

You placed your hands on his firm chest, fingers dancing across his warm skin. You could feel his slow exhale beneath you as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck to you. You accepted the invitation and started kissing the delicate skin. You sucked red marks into his flesh, knowing that they would fade to purple and show just above the collar of his shirt in the morning. Your fingers followed the dips and curves in his body, appreciating everything he had to offer. He leaned into your touch, a soft moan falling from his lips as your nails lightly raked over his skin. Your tongue followed the curve of his neck and his pulse fluttered beneath your lips. You could feel his hard warmth press up against the swell of your backside, his skin hot and flushed with arousal. Your stomach clenched knowing that you could make him feel this way, that you had just as much power over him as he did over you. You bucked your hips back against him, causing a salacious moan to bubble up his throat from the friction. His hands were clenched tight into fists, his eyes dark and clouded with lust. You stared back into his sharp gaze and repeated your actions. Not even he could hold your stare as his head lulled back, his eyes fluttering from the pleasure. Your panties were starting to become wet from your arousal and you couldn’t wait to be free of your clothes.

You repositioned yourself, sliding down his body and between his legs. Your fingers trailed up his thighs and he shivered in response, his fingers curling around the restraints. His breath hitched as you placed the tip of his cock in your mouth, sucking gently.

"Shit" he breathed. 

Your tongue flicked over the slit and you shivered from the taste. You could feel the dull ache of arousal between your legs and you rub your thighs together as you continued to suck. Your hands played with the parts your mouth couldn't reach, rubbing and teasing the sensitive flesh. 

Kadaj jerked his hands in the restraints, his shoulders tense as he tried to keep himself still. You had no doubt he could break his restraints if he really wanted to, but where would the fun be in that? You were in charge today, not him. You dragged your tongue along the length of his shaft and you could feel him tremble beneath you, trying to show a little self-control. You had no doubt in your mind that if he was free he would be shoving your head further down his cock. It thrilled you to have this control over him. His hips gently bucked into your mouth but as soon as he moved you pushed his hips back down. He hissed from the action and your gaze flicked up to his face. He wasn't looking at you and it made you feel a little better knowing that he wasn't. His stare alone would be able to break your concentration and you didn't need that when you were trying to be the dominant one. Perhaps you should have blindfolded him as well. You would do that next time, if you were allowed to do this again.

You took a deep breath and started taking more of him into your mouth, your head bobbing slightly up and down the shaft. His gasps and moans were quiet but they fuelled your desire, your mouth working a little faster. The tip of his cock brushed against the back of your throat and you moaned lowly, rubbing your teeth against his shaft. You could tell he was close by his ragged breathing and the way his cock started to throb in your mouth. You pulled away before he could reach the end, wiping away the saliva that had gathered around your lips. He slowly opened his eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. He didn't say anything but you could see it in his eyes. He wanted to say something but he bit back the comment. It made you happy that he was fully committed to his submissive role. 

You removed yourself from the bed to discard the rest of your clothes. His eyes never left your form and you made sure to slowly discard your clothes, watching as his hungry stare devoured your bare skin. You crawled back on top of him, resting your thighs over his hips. He could already see how wet you were, a bead of slick rolling down your smooth thighs causing him to bite his lip.

You grabbed his length as you guided yourself down on him. You gasped as you pushed down on him, sinking all the way to the hilt. You both shared a low groan, enjoying the feeling of your bodies joined. It took you a moment to adjust to him, your legs shaking as you held yourself still. When you started to move it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through your body.

You started to rock against him, pulling out halfway only to slide back down. You placed your hands on his chest, keeping yourself steady as you moved. Kadaj moved with you, gently bucking up to meet you and fall into a natural rhythm. It was the reason why you didn't restrain his legs. You wanted him to be able to drive his cock deep within you. It made lewd moans and mewls of rapture tumble from your mouth from the delicious friction. Kadaj thought you looked heavenly above him as you rode his stiff cock. The swivel of your hips left in him in a daze and he could not tear his gaze from you for even a moment.

The heat started to coil in the pit of your stomach, growing tighter every time your hips met. It was a sinful dance and you could hear the slick sound of skin meeting skin with every rough movement. You could feel his dick start to brush against your sweet spot and your nails dug into his skin, your chest heaving with each strained breath. He was close again as his movements became frantic, almost animalistic as he drove himself deeper within you.

"Would you like to cum?" you asked.

When he didn’t respond you deliberately started to slow down, almost coming to a complete stop. He groaned at the loss of friction, his knuckles turning white as his hands curled into fists.

“I said, would you like to cum?” you repeated firmly.

His lips curled into a snarl. "Yes" he rasped.

You smirked as you increase your pace again, rolling your hips against him.

"There, was that so hard?"

He didn't respond and you didn't really expect him to. Not when he was so close. His hips starting to jerk sporadically as the pleasure gnawed at his gut, your walls wrapping around him like velvet. It didn’t take long for him to come, a deep groan tearing from his throat as he came. Feeling his release heralded your own and with a loud cry you climaxed after your partner. 

Your body felt like jelly as you collapsed against his firm chest, your body still shaking with tremors in the aftermath of your orgasm. Your body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the pleasure still swimming around your body and keeping you warm. You couldn’t believe you had just done that. It had been such a heady rush and it thrilled you to your core.

"That was...wow" you breathed.

Kadaj chuckled, the sound making your heart hammer inside your chest. 

"Now untie me, we're not done yet."


End file.
